customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Akiyama Kazuhiko
Akiyama Kazuhiko (秋山 和彦) is a SASUKE All-Star who became the first man to achieve Kanzenseiha, doing so in SASUKE 4. He has not been able to repeat his success however, due in part to an eye condition known as degenerative retinosis that has plagued him for years. His eye condition also forced him to retire from crab trapping, and he is now a sports massage therapist. He has also been a soldier in Japan's Self Defence Force, and a Greco-Roman Wrestler. His victory in SASUKE 4 was his only trip to the Final Stage. Early Competitions Akiyama was given #100 in SASUKE 2, due to setting a record in Kinniku Banzuke's Quick Muscle event, however he was unable to clear the second stage because he took too much time on the spider walk and he hesitated on the Goren Hammer, and as a result he timed out on the Wall Lifting. He made the same mistakes in SASUKE 3 and timed out at the exact same spot. Kanzenseiha Not being seen as a serious threat to achieve kanzenseiha, he was given #86 in the fourth tournament. He was able to clear the Goren Hammer fairly quickly and finished off a second stage clear with a backflip. In the redesigned Third Stage, Akiyama fell just short of the platform at the end of the Pipe Slider, but was able to hold himself out of the water and climb up to the top. He was the only person to reach the Final Stage, where he cleared the 15 meter Rope Climb in just 24 seconds, becoming the first person in SASUKE history to achieve kanzenseiha. After Kanzenseiha Akiyama took SASUKE 5 off and returned in the fall of 2000. However, he was met with three straight defeats at the hands of the Jump Hang. Prior to the ninth tournament, Akiyama built a replica Jump Hang at his house. However, he failed the first obstacle, the Godantobi, the only All-Star and #100 ever to do so. He did manage to clear the Jump Hang in the tenth tournament, but timed out in the Soritatsu Kabe. Finally, seven tournaments after his kanzenseiha, Akiyama cleared the First Stage. This began a streak of two consecutive third stage appearances, failing the Body Prop and Pipe Slider, respectively. Since then Akiyama has only cleared the First Stage once, in SASUKE 16, where he failed the Second Stage's Metal Spin. Following Nagano's kanzenseiha, Akiyama vowed to retire, skipping the next two competitions. However he returned to SASUKE 20 and wore #1901 (the equivalent of the #1) as an honor for the 20th competition. However, like many that day, he failed the Half-Pipe Attack. He returned in SASUKE 22, and again went out on the Half-Pipe Attack. He returned again for SASUKE 24 and SASUKE 25, where he failed the Soritatsu Kabe both times. He returned for SASUKE RISING which would subsequently be his and the other All-Stars' final appearance. Wearing #96, he was the first out of the five All-Stars competing to attempt the course. He cleared the first two obstacles with little trouble, however failed the Spin Bridge. Trivia *Akiyama's younger brother, Kimihiro, competed with him in SASUKE 11 and SASUKE 17. *Akiyama also competed on Viking, failing the Swing Mast, the next-to-last obstacle in the first stage. *He competed on Kinniku Banzuke's Quick Muscle event, setting the record by doing 307 pushups in 3 minutes. This is why he was granted #100 in his first SASUKE competition. *He is the only competitor to wear both #1 (SASUKE 20) and #100 (SASUKE 2, 6, and 9). *He is also the only SASUKE All-Star to never failed the Jumping Spider and only one to never attempt the Flying Chute. *He and Shiratori Bunpei are the only All-Stars to have never failed the Cliffhanger obstacle. *Akiyama is the only All-Star with a "prop" entrance, always appearing at the starting line with a string of crabs. Results Real SASUKE STICKMAN SASUKE